UrAmaj
It's Daniel Tiger's birthday and he is excited for his party. He and his mom ride the Trolley to the Neighborhood bakery to pick out his cake. Katerina Kittycat and O the Owl join them along the way. At UrAmaj's Bakery, Daniel make-believes that the goodies in the bakery are able to sing and dance. From O's book of party cakes, Daniel chooses a tiger cake. As he helps decorate his cake with black and orange stripes, Daniel accidentally leaves a glop of icing on the tiger's head. His mother reminds him: "When something seems bad, turn it around, and find something good." Katerina helps Daniel to recognize that the glop can be made into a smile on the tiger's face. Returning home, Daniel is disappointed to find that his cake has been smashed inside its box. His dad reminds him: "When something seems bad, turn it around, and find something good." Together, Daniel and his dad share a bite of cake as Daniel realizes that the cake still tastes good even if it's smashed. The guests arrive for the birthday party and enjoy what is left of the tiger cake. Together, everyone sings a song about finding something positive in disappointing situations. Daniel Tiger and Prince Wednesday are helping out at UrAmaj's bakery. Making a special treat for their friends and neighbors, they decided to make Trolley cookies. As UrAmaj helps, the friends follow a recipe, but as Prince Wednesday adds milk to the bowl, he spills it on the table. UrAmaj reminds Prince Wednesday that everyone makes mistakes and he can learn from the mishap. Cutting the cookie dough, Daniel breaks one of the Trolley cookies. Prince Wednesday reassures him with the lesson he just learned himself: "It's okay to make mistakes." UrAmaj shows Daniel that the broken cookie can be added back to the dough and a new cookie can be cut. Daniel make-believes that he lives in a world where everything is made out of cookies. When the cookies are ready, UrAmaj accidentally breaks the wheels off of a few Trolley cookies. Daniel and Prince Wednesday encourage UrAmaj and find that they can use chocolate circles to replace the broken wheels. The friends set out to share the cookies with their neighbors. Daniel Tiger is painting a picture for Katerina Kittycat and drips paint on his sweater. Mom Tiger helps Daniel feel better when his favorite red sweater has to go in the wash: "Things may change and that's okay. Today we can do things a different way." Daniel feels comfortable changing into a t-shirt instead. At the bakery, Daniel plans to pick up pink cupcakes for the pink picnic he is planning with Katerina. UrAmaj compliments him on his new t-shirt but Daniel is disappointed to find that he is out of pink cupcakes. With some encouragement from Dad Tiger, Daniel decides that something different -- a pink strawberry cake -- would be just as good. Daniel make-believes that he is making music with everything in the bakery. Arriving at the treehouse, Daniel is disappointed to learn that Katerina is feeling sick and will not be able to have a pink picnic. He gives the picture he painted to Henrietta Pussycat and goes home where he enjoys a rainbow picnic with his family. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal